


Forgiveness

by mochi4



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi4/pseuds/mochi4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michiru breaks her promise to Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic reposted from LJ and FF.net, slightly reworked. :)

We made a promise long before I realized I couldn't live without her. Back when she ran away from everything, when she ran away from losing her choice. When she ran away from me for taking it from her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she growled hoisting herself up from the ground.

"Protecting you," I replied casually, flipping my hair away from my shoulder. She rose to the bait, like I knew she would.

"Don't be so careless as to forget our mission," she sneered.

My cheeks reddened, stung by her insinuation. I turned away to face the moonlight, "Are you proposing we abandon the other in times of struggle?"

"I propose we carry out the mission you forced upon me. Whatever it takes, right?"

I shivered. "If that is what you wish, Tenou-san," I whispered before leaving her behind.

Since then I tried my best to heed her wish, until the day she saved me. "Uranus," I choked as she lifted my body away from the battle field, "Are you breaking our promise?"

"You're no good to me dead," she replied stiffly, setting me behind a bush and turned to leave. I instinctively grabbed her hand and immediately withdrew, my body burning from folly.

"Don't worry, I'll come back for you," she comforted before leaving me behind.

From then on she softened to me, revealing the Haruka I fell in love with when I first saw her take to the race track, running as free and wild as her heart could bear. She became precious, which is why I pushed her out of the way of an incoming wall when we went to face Eudial, breaking my promise for the first time.

It was why I ran toward her on the verge of death, arrows ripping at my body, breaking my promise for the second time.

She screamed my name repeatedly, but it fell deaf to my need to touch her one last time. To hold her like I should have before we left. To tell her I loved her despite it being unspoken.

I wanted to live with her. I wanted to die with her. And as Eudial blasted my pure heart from my body, I begged forgiveness in hopes of seeing her one last time.


End file.
